cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
H.T.
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview He is the first contact you will meet if you go through the villain tutorial. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None (H.T. is an initial contact) New Contact(s) Information Career Criminal H.T. (short for Hard Time) is a mutant with powerful eye-based blasts. As part of his sentence he has restraining goggles permanently attached to his face. H.T. knows he's guilty and has come to accept his fate. Although given many chances to escape in the past, H.T. has always declined, saying that there was a 'higher purpose' for him. H.T. claims to be plagued by chronic pain brought on from injuries received fighting against the Freedom Phalanx. H.T. knows a good thing when he sees it, and is always willing to help a guy out, in exchange for a few favors. Introduction I'm not sure what happened. There was some kinda big explosion that shook loose a bunch of the cells. Most of the cons made a break for it and ran out into the Yard, only to be recaptured by security. Lots of people are saying Arachnos is involved, that they're trying to break out some sort of special people. Could even be you, I guess. If you want to make a break for it though, you are gonna have to play it smart. I can hook you up with the right people to talk to, but I need a favor in return... HT is a Contact. Contacts issue missions and generally move the story forward. By clicking on 'Ask about available mission', you can see what missions HT has to offer. By completing HT's and other Contact's missions in the tutorial, you will learn about the controls and interface of City of Villains. Missions Briefing I've got this pain, see... and the only thing that helps are those pain relievers they got locked up in the infirmary. Go there and persuade the nurse to give them to you. This is a mission. You can accept it either by clicking the mission text or the Mission Accept dialog at the bottom of this window. I'll mark the location of the nurse on your minimap and on your compass. you can open your minimap by pressing 'M'. Pressing 'M' again will close it. Your compass will have an indicator on it when the nurse is in front of you. Use this to orient yourself and find the nurse. Notable NPCs * Infirmary Nurse (NPC) You have been issued a Clue. You can learn more about the Clue by clicking the Clue button on your Nav Window. Whenever you are issued new Clues, you can read more about them there as well. The medical cabinets to retrieve the drugs H.T. asked for are directly behind the nurse, simply click on them with the Hand cursor to get the drugs. Debriefing Thanks, I really needed these. With all the racket going on in here, I think these are the only way I will get some peace. Arachnos. Heh. They must think you're pretty special if they're willing to raise this kind of ruckus to break you out. But I'd watch myself if I were you. Just because they think you're special doesn't mean they'll give you a free ride. You'll have to prove you've got what it takes. OK, I know you are dying to get outta here. Well, I got two guys you can see. If you want to make a direct break for it, then you can go see Angel Lopez. But if you want to grab some of your equipment, then you should talk to Jimmy Dortz instead. Category:CoV Contacts Category:Breakout Contacts